


Undyne & you at Christmastime

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne and the reader are snowed in at Christmastime; Undyne learns what Christmas is.





	

“So let me get this straight,” Undyne says, amused smile flitting across her face. “Every year, on the 25th of December…”

“Uh huh.”

“Humans get together with their friends and families…”

“That’s right.”

“And give each other gifts? For no reason?”

“More or less.”

She shakes her head, cuddles closer to you beneath the blanket. The commercials end on the TV and the cheesy Christmas special you’d been watching comes back on. It’s not very good but Undyne had called you in anyway and made you sit with her and watch it; she’s staring at the screen, fascinated.

“So this Santa guy…”

“Yeah?”

“He knows if you’ve been bad or good?”

“That’s right.”

“How does he know?”

You laugh, and Undyne’s ears droop. She thinks you’re laughing at her, but you swoop in, kiss her on the cheek, on her eyebrows, her ears. She giggles, tries to push you away but gives you and pulls you in closer, kisses you back. Outside the snow keeps falling; it’s already up to a foot, piled high around the doors, in the driveway. If you had work tomorrow you’d be out there shoveling, most likely.

“I don’t know,” you tell Undyne seriously, biting your lip as her expression changes to rapt fascination. On the TV screen a sleigh careens through a too-bright night sky. She points to it.

“That’s another thing,” she says. “He goes to every single house on the planet? In one night? Using THAT?”

“You got it.”

She shakes her head, laughs, rests her chin on your shoulder. “This is too much for me.”

Beneath the blanket, you reach over, lay your hand on her thigh, and feel her eyes flick over to you, see the corner of her mouth tweak up in a sly smile. “That’s my leg,” she points out.

“I like your legs,” you tell her, running your hand up and down them. She flexes beneath your fingers and you smile at her. She shakes her head adoringly, toys with her hair.

“I really lucked out, didn’t I?” she says fondly, and you laugh.

“It’s funny, I feel the same way.”

The credits roll on the film and you get up, stretch, take the two emptied mugs of hot chocolate back to the kitchen. You look outside, wince at the snow. “If this keeps up we’ll be snowed in,” you tell Undyne. She’s padded along behind you and she pops up, looks over your shoulder, wraps her arms around you. The feeling is like being caught in a very warm, slightly soft vice. You reach back, grab her butt, and she squawks, thrusts her pelvis into you, then you both start laughing.

“I don’t think I mind being snowed in with you,” Undyne whispers in your ear, nipping at your earlobe playfully.

“Likewise,” you tell her. Undyne pads off back to the living room and you stand there in the kitchen, looking up at the night sky. You haven’t gotten Undyne’s present yet; you’ve been lazy this year, you suppose, but there’s still time. If this snow keeps up, though –

“Hey,” Undyne says, sharktooth grin barely concealed beneath her well-bitten lip. “So I know it isn’t quite Christmas yet –“

She thrusts a wrapped package into your hands. “Merry Christmas!” She yells, then leaps at you, smothers you with kisses. She’s everywhere at once and you don’t quite know what to pay attention to at a time; she’s running her hands along your sides, slipping her tongue into your mouth, pressing herself against you hard and fast and deep. You can feel her breasts against your chest and feel her hips pressing into yours and you can’t breathe –

You push her away lightly, catch your breath. “Sorry,” she grins. “I got a little excited.”

“Listen, I hadn’t gotten you anything yet –“

“But you did!” she says, eyes wide. “Or didn’t you realize –“ she says slyly, drawing very near.

“The only thing I wanted for Christmas –“

Your lips meet.

“- is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the worst story I've written in the series thus far...maybe period, I don't think there are a whole lot that get to this level of dumb. The problem is obviously that Undyne has already gotten the reader a present prior to the story, and then she's asking him about Christmas like she's only just heard about it. You can make the argument that maybe she's just playing along but that wasn't my intention, I just didn't think about it. That and her reactions to finding out about what Christmas is are unrealistic, the story relies on Undyne being stupider than I've portrayed her as before. Overall, the story was a victim of a lack of foresight and planning. My plotting is pretty much what I'm weakest at anyway.


End file.
